Electrochromism is a phenomenon in which a material exhibits a reversible electrochemically-mediated change in an optical property when placed in a different electronic state, typically by being subjected to a voltage change. The optical property is typically one or more of color, transmittance, absorbance, and reflectance. By way of example, one well known electrochromic material is tungsten oxide (WO3). Tungsten oxide is a cathodic electrochromic material in which a coloration transition, transparent to blue, occurs by electrochemical reduction.
Electrochromic materials may be incorporated into, for example, windows for home, commercial and other uses. The color, transmittance, absorbance, and/or reflectance of such windows may be changed by inducing a change in the electrochromic material. In other words, electrochromic windows are windows that can be darkened or lightened electronically. A small voltage applied to an electrochromic device (EC) of the window will cause them to darken; reversing the voltage causes them to lighten. This capability allows control of the amount of light that passes through the windows, and presents an opportunity for electrochromic windows to be used as energy-saving devices.
While electrochromism was discovered in the 1960's, EC devices, and particularly EC windows, still unfortunately suffer various problems and have not begun to realize their full commercial potential despite many recent advancements in EC technology, apparatus and related methods of making and/or using EC devices.